Raincoat
by Mihashi Takaya
Summary: Aku yakin, satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kau ketahui: aku belum di surga. Kau juga pasti tidak tahu bahwa setiap detik aku selalu bilang padamu dan meyakinkanmu bahwa aku masih di sisimu. Walau sesungguhnya aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini.


Naruto dan semua karakternya sah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam sebentar ^^v

Warning! OOC (mungkin), gaje, abal, junkfict dsb.

Mihashi Takaya

Present

V

V

V

**Raincoat**

Kau tahu bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah turun ke Bumi lagi. Kau tahu bahwa aku sudah di surga kini. Kau tahu bahwa kekasihmu akan menjadi mimpi indahmu saja di sisa hidupmu. Dan sungguh, kau tahu bahwa aku tahu kau mencintaiku selamanya.

Aku yakin, satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kau ketahui: aku belum di surga. Kau juga pasti tidak tahu bahwa setiap detik aku selalu bilang padamu dan meyakinkanmu bahwa aku masih di sisimu. Setiap hari selama seminggu, aku terus membayangimu ke mana pun kau melangkah. Aku tidak pernah pergi meninggalkanmu. Walau sesungguhnya aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku di sini. Dan kurasa kau juga tidak tahu akan hal ini. Aku terjebak di dunia yang asing ini. Sungguh, kalau begini, aku lebih baik dilenyapkan saja ke dunia di mana hanya kegelapan yang ada. Karena aku sangat sedih melihatmu terpuruk seperti itu. Rasa sedih ini selalu menyesakkan dadaku ketika ia muncul. Dan kau juga pasti tidak tahu hal yang membuatku sangat sedih, kan? Meskipun aku sudah berulang-ulang membisikkannya di telingamu.

Aku bisa dekat denganmu namun sesungguhnya aku jauh, sangat jauh darimu. Aku bisa melihatmu, namun mengapa kau tidak bisa melihatku di sini? Kau hanya memandangi fotoku saja setiap hari, seolah-olah aku sudah tidak bisa kau kejar. Padahal, sesungguhnya aku sangat dekat denganmu. Aku selalu bersamamu, bahkan kini setiap detik di sampingmu. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa membuktikan keberadaanku padamu?

Apa aku memang hanya boleh melihatmu tanpa boleh berbicara denganmu lagi? Sebenarnya, apa salahku? Aku sudah berpikir dengan keras, kapan aku membuatmu menangis dan kapan aku membuatmu terluka? Mungkin aku pernah melewatkan hal kecil yang menurutmu sangat penting dan hal itu membuatmu terluka. Mungkin aku pernah menyalahkanmu tanpa mau menerima kebenaran darimu. Tapi, kurasa aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang membuatmu membenciku. Ya, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal buruk itu. Jadi, sebenarnya di mana letak kesalahanku? Tolong katakan padaku jika kau memang pernah merasakan kebenciaan terhadapku.

Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tidak pernah membohongimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Apa aku masih menjadi istrimu? Tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin dapat mendengarku. Tapi, kau harus tahu, bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi suamiku.

Hujan. Di luar hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Aku tahu kau sangat suka hujan. Hm, aku ingat bau itu. Itu bau rerumputan yang basah. Hm, aku ingat momen itu. Saat itu dengan gagahnya kau menantang petir di bawah hujan dan aku hanya duduk di halte sambil menonton semua tingkahmu. Hm, apa kau tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat itu? Aku takut jika petir itu benar-benar datang dan kau pergi entah ke mana meninggalkanku. Sesekali aku menggigit jas hujanmu ketika perasaan itu memenuhi dadaku.

Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kenangan saat kau membawaku ke tengah lapangan basket dan kau melamarku di bawah guyuran hujan. Saat itu, aku begitu tenggelam dalam kehangatanmu sehingga dinginnya hujan tak mampu lagi kurasakan. Apa kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan momen itu? Ah, kurasa tidak.

Hari ini kau memandangi fotoku lagi. Aku bisa melihat kerinduanmu yang mendalam kepadaku dari matamu yang indah itu. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai matamu itu. Kau juga tahu bahwa mata itulah yang membuatku terpikat padamu. Mata itu begitu teduh. Tapi, itu dulu. Kini? Sinar mata itu kini meredup. Mata itu kini dipenuhi kebencian. Mata itu, berbeda dari yang pertama kali kulihat. Lebih hitam dan gelap.

Bercak darah di fotoku itu adalah perbuatanmu setahun lalu, tepat sehari setelah kepergianku selamanya. Aku masih mengingatnya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kulihat malam itu. Awalnya, ketika aku melihat diriku di dunia ini lagi, aku datang ke rumahmu dan aku berniat untuk menyapamu di depan pagar. Namun, aku terkejut ketika kulihat kau menyeret kakakmu sendiri dari dalam mobilmu dan kau membantingnya ke lantai di ruang ini, lalu meludahi wajahnya. Kalian bertengkar sementara aku sudah mati-matian melerai kalian. Dinding di ruang keluarga ini juga tidak mampu membantuku. Dan pertengkaran itu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku ini berbeda. Aku sudah berada di dimensi lain. Aku memang sudah meninggal.

Dan bercak darah di fotoku ini tidak pernah kau hapus. Di pagi setelah kejadian itu, kau berkata, "Ini semua untukmu. Ini adalah kenangan kita. Kita, ya, meski aku sendirian kini." Dan kau menatap fotoku dalam-dalam, seolah-olah itulah aku, berada di depanmu sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Dan kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya aku karena tidak bisa membiarkanmu terlihat waras. Kulihat, fotoku juga turut bersedih, bahkan menangis untukku.

Seberapa kuatnya aku berteriak, bahkan hingga pita suaraku putus pun, kau tidak mungkin mendengarku. Aku sudah menjadi hantu. Yah, biarlah begitu. Setidaknya aku bisa bersamamu setiap saat dan menemanimu, walau hanya satu pihak yang mengetahuinya, yaitu aku.

Pagi ini, kau telah bersiap untuk pergi ke luar. Semenjak pindah ke dimensi asing ini, rasa kantukku menjadi lenyap. Dan hal itu membuatku sangat senang. Karena aku bisa menjagamu sepanjang waktu, walau sebenarnya tidaklah demikian. Aku hanyalah seorang arwah yang tidak diterima surga atau pun neraka. Memangnya, apa yang bisa kulakukan selain membuntuti orang yang kucintai? Apa itu merupakan pilihan yang terlarang untukku? Semoga bukan.

Kau sudah mandi dan sarapan. Meskipun kau tidak bisa kusentuh, tapi aku bisa mencium semerbak baumu. Kau memang seorang pembersih. Selain aku, kau selalu mengingat Kitty, kucing peliharaanmu. Setelah sarapan kau pasti memberinya makan. Seminggu sekali kau memandikannya. Dan tiap awal bulan, kau selalu membawanya ke dokter hewan.

Di luar masih hujan. Kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki paru-paru basah, jadi ketika aku masih bersamamu dulu, kau selalu meminjamkanku jas hujanmu satu-satunya. Tapi, di mana jas hujan itu sekarang? Apa kau sudah membuangnya? Kurasa tidak.

Kau memakai jas hujan yang baru hari ini. Jas hujan itu berwarna hitam. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau sangat membenci warna hitam, tapi kau mengganti semua warna pakaianmu menjadi hitam untuk mengenangku sekarang. Terima kasih masih mengingatku walaupun kau merasa diriku telah pergi jauh. Tapi, kau masih peduli padaku, kan? Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar semuanya darimu tanpa bisa membalas kebaikanmu itu. Sungguh sedih bila aku mengingat semua itu sendirian.

Aku tahu kau bukan seorang yang egois, walau dia sering bilang seperti itu padamu. Dan sebenarnya aku sedih saat dia mengatakan itu padamu. Namun, aku sering berpura-pura tegar di hadapanmu ketika kau memergokiku sedang menguping percakapan kalian. Sesungguhnya itu semua karena diriku ini. Ya, sebenarnya akulah yang egois. Aku telah jatuh hati padamu, namun aku tidak pernah mau menyadari status diriku sendiri. Sehingga semua kesalahpahaman di antara kau dan dia terjadi.

Hari ini kau tampak lebih kuyu dari kemarin. Di sini, di sebelah kananmu, aku terus mengikutimu sepanjang hari. Ke mana pun kau pergi. Di mana pun kau berteduh. Aku selalu bersamamu. Seperti yang pernah kauimpikan dulu, kita selalu bersama sekarang. Walau kau tidak mungkin menyadarinya.

Kau melangkah tenang ke teras. Kau menutup pintu rumah perlahan, menguncinya, lalu menaruh kuncinya di celana panjangmu. Kau membuka payungmu yang telah kau cat menjadi hitam. Kau berjalan gontai menuju pagar rumahmu. Kau juga mengunci pagar rumahmu.

"Kau telah berjalan belasan kilometer hari ini. Apa kau tidak capek?" bisikku.

Bodohnya aku! Meskipun aku tahu kau tidak mungkin dapat mendengarku, aku tetap saja mengoceh kepadamu.

Kau tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan sebuah café. Di atas pintu masuknya tidak ada nama café itu seperti café pada umumnya. Di café itu, nama café itu terlihat jelas di setiap meja dan pakaian pelayannya. Nama café itu Camomile. Yang tidak kuketahui apa artinya.

Ingin sekali aku mengatakan, "Apa kau berjalan jauh-jauh hanya untuk mecari café mungil seperti ini, hah? Di luar kan masih hujan, kenapa kau tidak tidur di rumah saja? Lantas apa gunanya mobilmu itu? Hanya untuk koleksi saja kah?"

Kau tetap diam. Pandangan matamu lurus dan terpaku pada satu tempat di pojok kanan. Kau berjalan dengan tenang ke sana. Beberapa orang yang melihat ke arahmu tidak kau gubris. Kau duduk di _armchair_ yang catnya masih tampak baru; warnanya coklat tua dengan sedikit ukiran di kedua lengannya. Dan kau membiarkan jas hujanmu tetap menghangatkanmu walau dari luar jas itu tampak berembun.

Kau mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Semua pelayan di café itu adalah wanita. Terkadang aku takut kau akan melupakanku karena makhluk yang memiliki tubuh yang seksi itu. Ya, kurasa aku memang bodoh jika aku masih berpikir demikian hingga saat ini. Kenyataannya, kau masih terus menantiku, meski kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padamu.

Kau memandang ke luar jendela yang telah berembun, menerawang ke langit yang suram dan tatapanmu seperti menembus awan-awan yang semakin pekat di angkasa. Kau tersenyum kecil, lalu membenamkan mukamu ke dalam kedua telapak tanganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menangis? Tidak, kau hanya membayangkan semua kejadian indah di antara kita saat hujan seperti ini.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dan mengulurkan menu kepadamu. Kau menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku ikut tersenyum. Kau–dan aku, tentu saja– melihat-lihat sebentar, lalu kau memutuskan untuk memesan secangkir _latte _dansepiring_ tomato cheese. _Pelayan itu pergi dan kau kembali tenggelam dalam kenanganmu. Aku hanya mengamati wajahmu yang tampan dan tampak lelah itu.

Lima menit kemudian, pelayan itu datang membawa pesananmu.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Langsung saja kau menyantap hidangan –tomat– kesukaanmu itu.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, kau tampak puas dengan pelayanan di café itu. Kau tidak langsung beranjak, melainkan tetap duduk di situ menikmati hujan yang sejak tadi pagi terus mengguyur kota Tokyo ini. Melihatmu begitu puas, aku merasa bebanku di "dunia" ini sedikit terangkat. Kurasa inilah saatnya kau membuka hatimu pada orang lain. Walau hatiku ini akan terasa sangat sakit melihatmu bersama dengan yang lain.

Setengah jam berlalu dan kau merasa pegal duduk di kursi kayu itu. Aku juga mulai bosan karena hanya melihat hujan. Kuakui: aku benci hujan. Selama ini aku berusaha menyukai air langit itu karena kau seorang. Dan, ya, kau berhasil. Rasa benci ini berubah menjadi empati, empati kepada hujan, terutama air. Air itu terus mengalir dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke langit dan ke bawah lagi. Ia seperti memiliki siklus yang tiada putusnya. Ah, seandainya hubungan kita juga seperti itu.

Kau memanggil pelayan dan menanyakan berapa jumlah yang harus kau bayar. Pelayan menyebutkan nominalnya. Dengan cekatan kau mengeluarkan dompetmu dan bilang, "Ambil saja kembaliannya." Dan pipi pelayan wanita itu bersemu karenamu. Ugh! Aku kesal sekali melihat kejadiaan ini.

"Kau? Jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengambil suamiku!" makiku kepada pelayan itu. Tapi, pelayan itu tidak mengindahkan peringatanku.

Saat kau hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba, telingamu menangkap suatu berita yang sangat menarik. Tidak jauh dari tempatmu bersantai, ada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja duduk di kursi mereka.

"Kau masih ingat berita tentang Uchiha itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang. Dia bernama Neji.

"Hm… yang mana, ya?" si pemuda yang satunya tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Yang itu…"

Neji mendekatkan dirinya, dan berbisik.

"Sasuke," desahnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat sekarang."

Kau masih bisa mendengar semua yang mereka ucapkan meski mereka telah berupaya merendahkan suara mereka masing-masing. Kau tidak tahan mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Dan kau memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dan penuh kemarahan kau meninggalkan café itu. Kau berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Kau telah melewati sebuah gang. Tapi, kau memutuskan berbalik ke gang itu untuk beristirahat. Kau masuk ke dalam gang sempit di antara dua bangunan yang cukup tinggi. Kau melipat payungmu dan menaruhnya di ujung kakimu. Kau membiarkan air hujan membasahi dirimu. Bahumu naik-turun karena hujan hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin. Tapi, matamu tetap bergeming dan menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Setengah jam berlalu dalam kebisuan. Kau masih berdiri tegap sambil bersandar sedari awal. Tatapanmu sama seperti di dalam café tadi. Kau menggumamkan sesuatu dan… terdengarlah suara langkah kaki dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada dua orang yang mendekat. Kau terperanjat, tersadar dari lamunanmu. Kau memamerkan senyum licikmu entah untuk siapa. Senyum yang pernah kulihat saat kau hendak membunuh kakakmu sendiri.

"Konnichi wa, minna-san…"

Kau mencegat kedua pemuda yang sedang berjalan kaki menembus hujan. Mereka yang kausapa itu hanya bergeming melihatmu. Senyummu semakin lebar dan mengerikan.

"Masih ingat aku, 'kan?"

Dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat kau berlari ke arah pemuda berambut panjang di café tadi. Dan… Argh! Kau menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau dapur yang selalu kau bawa selama setahun ini. Darah dari pemuda itu mengotori tangan kananmu. Aku terguncang melihat kejadian itu lagi. Tapi, kau malah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya terbata. Aku bisa melihat ketakutan dari mata lavendernya. Sementara itu, pemuda satu mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menjauhimu.

Kau terlalu sibuk untuk memberikan jawabanmu. Kau lalu berlari ke arah pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya. Dia sudah lari jauh di depanmu. Tapi, kau berhasil menyusulnya. Kau menikam bahu kanannya dari belakang.

"Argh…"

Dia meringis. Kau tidak peduli. Kau lalu mencengkeram bajunya dan membantingnya ke aspal. Dia meringis lagi dan kau tidak peduli. Dengan sekuat tenagamu kau menginjak-injak perutnya hingga dia lumpuh. Kau membantunya berdiri. Dan saat itu kau langsung menikam jantungnya. Darah kembali keluar membasahi tangan kananmu. Saat itu juga dia merenggang nyawa dan kau tersenyum puas. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan buatku.

Kau kembali ke gang sempit itu. Di sana, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang sekarat. Kau menghampirinya dengan tenang. Kau berjongkok di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Aku menegang melihat senyummu itu.

"Konban wa, Neji-san. Jaa, mata aimashou," ujarmu dingin.

"Arghh!" jeritnya memilukan.

Kau menikam jantungnya berkali-kali. Kau tidak peduli ada darah di tanganmu, wajahmu, dan di mana pun juga, kau tidak peduli. Kau malah tertawa. Semua ini membuatku bergidik. Tapi, apa dayaku? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Aku juga tidak sempat merasakan takut karena semua ini terlalu cepat bagiku.

Kau lalu merobek perut pemuda itu. Kau mengeluarkan isinya. Aku ingin teriak tapi percuma saja. Kini, kedua tanganmu telah berlumur darah. Usus pemuda itu telah terburai ke tanah. Kau menginjaknya dan keluarlah cairan bening dari dalamnya.

"Kau? Inikah dirimu yang sesungguhnya? Sasuke, sadarlah apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku membabi buta. Akhirnya, aku tahu bagaimana caranya berteriak yang benar dan juga melegakan. Tapi, itu tidak cukup.

Kau tersentak.

"Naruto? Di mana sekarang kau berada?" Kau bertanya kepada angkasa.

Kau hanyut dalam pikiranmu sendiri. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Apa kau akan melakukan hal ini kepada semua orang yang membicarakanmu di belakangmu? Dendamkah kau?

Kau membiarkan hujan membasahi dan membersihkan dirimu dan semua darah yang melekat di jas hujan itu, di tubuhmu.

"AAHHH!"

JLEB!

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kau menusukkan pisau itu ke jantungmu sendiri.

Apa artinya ini? Aku sangat bingung dan takut kehilanganmu saat itu.

"Sa-Sasuke… apa yang kau lakukan?"

JLEB!

Kau melakukannya lagi.

Apa ini caramu untuk mengakhiri semuanya?

"Sasuke, jangan!"

Air mataku turun bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengalir di wajahku.

JLEB!

Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau merasakan sakit yang amat. Tiba-tiba kau merasa jantungmu lumpuh. Perlahan-lahan tanganmu, kakimu dan semua anggota badanmu melemah. Kau ambruk. Kau tersungkur dengan pisau yang berlumur darah di tanganmu.

"Na..." katamu terbata.

Aku tahu kau ingin memanggil namaku sebagai ucapan terakhirmu, tapi tidak selesai.

"Tidak! Kau jangan mati, Sasu! Sasuke!"

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Air mata ini terus-menerus membasahi wajahku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di tubuh Sasuke yang kini membeku sebeku hatinya. Bahuku berguncang dengan hebat. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku bisa menangis seperti saat aku masih hidup dulu.

"Naruto?"

Suara itu? Tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke memanggilku dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh.

"Sa–"

AH!

Aku menghambur di pelukannya dan menangis sebisa-bisanya.

"Aku di sini," ujarnya lembut.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Mata itu. Mata yang indah itu sudah kembali.

Sebuah ciuman manis kurasakan. Ciuman ini sama seperti yang dulu.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang aku di sini bersamamu."

Kau tersenyum dan senyummu berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau… Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirimu, hiks!" aku menunjuk tubuh Sasuke dan aku mulai terisak kembali.

"Biarkan saja… Biarkan polisi yang mengurus semua itu."

Aku terdiam dan berpikir. Otakku seakan baru saja mencair. Kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku terlalu senang dan juga sedih."

Kau tertawa kecil dan juga tidak lupa memukul kepalaku.

"Aduh!" rintihku.

"Sekarang, kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana pun yang bisa kita datangi." Aku memamerkan sebaris gigiku. Kurasa, kau pasti merindukan senyum ini.

"Kau pasti menungguku sendirian di dunia ini, ya?"

Aku diam karena tidak mampu memberikan jawaban apa pun. Otakku terasa lumpuh karena rasa senang yang melebihi batas untukku.

"Aku tahu kau selalu bersamaku selama ini."

Aku terkejut. Dia tahu? Dari mana? Dari siapa?

"Kau tahu?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Bukankah kau tidak bisa mendengarku selama ini?"

"Tapi hatiku bisa."

Kau berlari menjauhiku. Di depan café itu kau berteriak kepadaku, "Kau akan selalu menjadi kekasih hatiku selama aku bisa merasakan perasaan cinta ini, Naruto."

"Kau juga, Sasu," balasku.

Kau meninggalkanku–tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku. Kau seolah memberi isyarat agar aku segera menyusulmu.

Saat ini kami terlalu senang untuk memikirkan hal terburuk yang sedang menanti kami. Karena hari ini hujan kembali mempersatukan kami. Kami akan terus bersama selama waktu yang bisa kami dapatkan. Namun, seandainya saja aku menyadari sejak awal: dia ada di sekitar kami. Dia telah menunggu selama satu tahun hanya untuk bisa melakukan hal itu lagi: memisahkan kedua orang yang menjalin hubungan terlarang._ Raincoat_ itulah yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah kami ini. Pelindung yang pernah kami pakai untuk menjalin ikatan "suci" di antara kami. Pelindung kami dari duri-duri dingin dan membekukan hati kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berniat meninggalkan darahmu dengan mengomentari karya di atas?

Akhir kata…

Review, please!


End file.
